Disney's Greatest Villains
"Disney's Greatest Villains" was the 541st episode The Wonderful World of Disney. It was a somewhat updated version of 1956's "Our Unsung Villains", featuring additional Disney villains after 1956, up to and including Madame Medusa, the villain in the then-upcoming Disney film The Rescuers. The program was hosted by Hans Conried reprising his role as the The Slave of the Wicked Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and other Disney specials. The Mirror explained the importance of villains, with most of his dialogue taken from "Our Unsung Villains." Clips from various Disney films were featured, with the Magic Mirror providing biased, yet humorous, commentary. Most of the Villains received a good-sized clip from their respective films, although some were featured in a very brief 30-second segments. One sidenote is that the music featured in Madame Medusa's segment would not be used in The Rescuers. "Disney's Greatest Villains" would be shown again in reruns, the last time being on the Vault Disney block of programming on the Disney Channel. In 1983, portions of "Disney's Greatest Villains" were incorporated into the 90-minute special A Disney Halloween. In the UK, it was released on video around the same time. This version featured additional Disney villains and was hosted not by the Magic Mirror, but by Shere Khan and Kaa. Featured Disney villains Hosted by the Magic Mirror *Captain Hook - Peter Pan (1953) *Edgar - The Aristocats (1970) *Willie the Giant - Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Shere Khan and Kaa - The Jungle Book (1967) *The Evil Queen - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Lady Tremaine - Cinderella (1950) *Cruella De Vil - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) *Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Madame Medusa - The Rescuers (1977) Hosted by Shere Khan and Kaa *Captain Hook - Peter Pan (1953) *Lady Tremaine - Cinderella (1950) *Cruella DeVil - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) *The Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Queen - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Coachman'' - Pinocchio (1940)'' *Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Dragon - Dragonslayer (1981) *The Squid - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Pete - The Lone Chipmunks (1954) *Big Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Shark - Bee at the Beach (1950) *Willie the Giant - Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *Madame Medusa - The Rescuers (1977) *Prince John - Robin Hood (1973) *Hans Reinhardt - The Black Hole (1979) *Master Control Program - TRON (1982) *Mr. Dark - Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Voices *Hans Conried - The Slave of the Wicked Queen's Magic Mirror *John Stephenson - Shere Khan *Hal Smith - Kaa Goofs *The title card has the title erroneously misspelled "Disney's Greatest Villians". Gallery U.jpg Disneys-greatest-villains-1143l.jpg|Cover from UK video release 61801586.jpg 61801595.jpg I-cattivi-Disney-960x682.jpg|Cover for Italian video release I-Cattivi-Disney-A-1.jpg|Title card from Italian release I-Cattivi-Disney-C2.jpg|Part of closing credits from Italian release External links * * Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Disney Villains